


I love you

by Bilesobrein



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Jasper, M/M, Sad jasper, Suicide Attempt, good monty, sorryidkmontysgfsname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilesobrein/pseuds/Bilesobrein
Summary: Jasper took in a shaky breath, he could feel the effects of the drug induced tea and he knew his time was coming soon. Jasper was standing alone in his room watching the red sky and how it resembled blood, he sighed remembering all the blood that was shed and all the people that were killed just upon their arrival.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper's death hit me like a truck so what if it happened differently

Jasper took in a shaky breath, he could feel the effects of the drug induced tea and he knew his time was coming soon. Jasper was standing alone in his room watching the red sky and how it resembled blood, he sighed remembering all the blood that was shed and all the people that were killed just upon their arrival. Jasper didn't notice when Monty walked into the room, he didn't notice when Monty shut the door and walked closer to him. He only noticed Monty was there when he said his name. Jasper turned around and frowned at Monty "You weren't supposed to find out this way." Monty frowned and took a step closer, fear all over Monty's face. "Find out what?" After a few minutes of silence Monty was beginning to get worried "Jasper! Find out what?" Jasper didn't say anything but Monty saw a cup in his hand, right when Monty went to grab it Jasper started to slide on the floor "Jasper how much of this did you take!?" Jasper grinned his voice becoming near a whisper "Just the right amount" Monty's eyes widened in the realization of what he was trying to do. Without a second thought Monty pushed his finger through his friends mouth, Jasper kept pushing his hand away but Monty was stronger and eventually Monty shoved his fingers down his throat causing Jasper to gag, but Jasper was determined and he attempted to swallow the vomit but Monty kept shoving his fingers in his throat until the content of Jasper's stomach was all over the floor and Monty. Jasper tried to yell at Monty but he was weak and tired so he grabbed onto Monty hugging him. Monty picked Jasper up and carried him to the rover once he put Jasper in his suit to protect him from radiation he saw his girlfriend standing there, alive. They were both alive. Monty ran up to her and engulfed her in a bear hug, she looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." Monty smiled and kissed her, once the kiss was broken she looked at Monty confused "how did you convince Jasper to come along?" Monty frowned "I didn't, but I had to do it. I can't loose him." She smiled slightly "I'm glad, he needs that." During the ride to their way to meet Clarke and Bellamy Monty kept turning around to check on Jasper, he looked so weak and fragile, but peaceful. Monty walked out of the rover and saw Clarke had no suit on "Clarke put your helmet on you'll die!" Clarke smiled sadly "I'm fine." Right when she said that she proceeded to throw up. "Clarke put it on please." With that Clarke agreed and put her suit on. "We need to hurry. Get in the back of the rover." Clarke and Bellamy nodded and went to the back of the rover and opened the door, they were surprised to find Jasper in the back. "So you convinced him?" Bellamy said happily. "Not exactly." And with that Monty got into the rover and waited until everyone got in to drive away. Suddenly only a few minutes until they got to their safe heaven Clarke started yelling. "Monty! He started to seize!" Monty turned around to see Jasper convulsing, it was terrifying. "Do something, please. We're almost there." Finally they arrived and Jasper stopped seizing thankfully and he seemed to regain consciousness "wh-what happened?" Jasper was blinking rapidly as if he couldn't see where he was. "You're okay, you just had a seizure." Bellamy said trying to calm everyone down. "Monty we need to get him inside and get checked by my mom." Clarkes voice was quiet but Monty heard her. "Okay Bellamy grab the supplies, Clarke lead the way and I'll get Jasper." Everyone agreed and started doing as they were told, Monty's girlfriend followed behind them trying to stay out of the way. Once they got there Abby went right to work. After an hour Abby walked out and smiled "he will be okay, you'll want to keep an eye on him to make sure he dosent try anything though." And with that she hugged her daughter and then proceeded to go help with another patient. When Jasper came to he was surrounded by familiar faces. Surprisingly Jasper smiled, and it was a real smile. "Thank you" Jasper whispered and Monty smiled and hugged Jasper. "I love you."


End file.
